Heroic Chainsaw
Introduction Heroic Chainsaw is the superhero name of a young girl by the named of Yandere adams. She is the daughter of Butorega D. Bandits and a blonde hair tavern wench by the name of Layla Adams. Yandere grew up rough, but though the help of her friends and key adults she turned out right. Now she desires to be a superhero and protect the week. Her ideas and visions are backed up by her trusted friends and family, and Yandere travels the world as Heroic Chainsaw. Appearance Yandere has dark red hair that stops just bellow her jaw line. She has dark purple eyes and peach color skin. Most of the time she can be seen wearing a black shirt, blue jean shorts, that stop at her knees, and a pair of sneakers. On her shoulder or strapped to her back Yandere carries around a Combat chainsaw. Yandere stands only five feet and six inches. As a sixteen year old girl Yandere is still growing. She expect to grow at least two more inches before she stops. Over all her body has a lean muscular build to it. This is due to the physical training she has done. However Yandere's body does not have as much muscle as it should for her build. The reason for this is due to her training under Jex and the Angelic Fist Formation. Despite calling herself a superhero Yandere does not wear a mask. Instead she simply travels the world fighting in her normal clothing. It should be noted that Yandere always keeps two spare sets of clothing on her. This is due to the splatter nature of her weapon of choice. Personality Yandere is always angry. It is a side effect of having a troubled childhood. She has a dislike for most people, but saves a special place for D. Bandit, who she despises with the greatest intensity. The reason for that being that her father's obsession with the color of blonde hair. As a young girl he never accepted her as his daughter and he has attempted to blonde her on many occasions. Over time she stopped trying to seek his approval and simply began to despise the man.. Yandere only stops being angry when she is helping somebody else. When she is saving someone from danger, or helping somebody become a stronger fighter she finds herself in the peak of happiness. The same however can be said when she is nibbling on chocolate, or talking with the few people she actually likes. However it does not take long to send her from being happy back to brooding mad. A easy way to do it is to bring up her father, or his Greater Blonde Army. Other than having a burning hatred for her own father Yandere has a love of the fine arts. She enjoys looking at paintings and listening to classical music. When ever she can find a break between school and other activities Yandere visits art museums and festivals regularly. She has a deep respect for painters and musicians, and even more so for old women. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Heroic Chainsaw's brand of swordsmenship follows the use of her unique weapon, the Battle Chainsaw. Her style focuses on more sawing though her opponents and targets than simply cutting them. This style of swprdsmenship is surprisingly fast however. The style does not focus on simply placing the chainsaw on a object and cutting though it, but more like slicing the chainsaw into the body and then letting it saw the target in half. Her swordsmenship is very effective against giants and enemies bigger than her, but it sows weakness when dealing with smaller units. Hand to Hand Combat Heroic Chainsaw is a Angelic Fist Formation user. She took up9 the style when she was fourteen years old. She had heard about the power of his style from a friend of hers. Using the Angelic Fist Formation style Heroic Chainsaw can move faster than the eye can see and cut though large buildings. Fighting moves Angelic Shock-''' Angelic Shock is a move were the user places both their hands in front of there body. They then turn there arms were their hands are vertically aligned and then clap and then open there palm. The technique causes the user to creat a great amount of pressure in the palm of the hands. The pressure super heats the air. By opening the palm they release this pressure and super heated air out forward. The attack sends out a super heated blast of air to rip through the opponent. 'Angelic Fist-' The Angelic fist is an advancement of the Angelic shock. This move however only uses one hand. The user clenches there fist with enough speed and strength that it begins to pressurize the air. Since only one hand is being used it takes a bit longer for the pressure to reach the right number. Taking advantage of this the user closes the distance between them an there opponent. They then slam their fist into the opponent and releases the pressurized air to blow through their body. 'Heavenly Resonance-' Heavenly Resonance is a technique that requires the user to use all the muscles in there body. The move calls for the user to vibrate their entire body at once. The vibration causes the user to send out a shock wave that fires from all points of the body. The move was designed to knock multiple targest away at once. It works in a 360 degree sphere around the user. 'Angelic Break-' it is a lesser form of Heavenly Resonance. It calls the user to creat a vibration inside of the body using all of there muscles. The vibration is then transferred to the arm were it is delivered to the opponet through a palm strike. The vibration enter into the opponents body and causes damage to their insides by vibrating their unprepared organs. 'Angles Step-' Angles Step is the original name for Wind Walker technique used by Nya and Mops. The move was originally one of the Angelic Fist techniques that was stolen by Nya. Unknown to her she is actually using it at half efficiency. The Angles step is a feat were the user pushes off the air right before their foot touches the ground. This removes friction from the ground and stops the user from reeving the force of hitting the earth. Once one has completed the Angelic Fist Formation they will be able to achieve this feat while using three times the less energy than a person who did not. 'Angle Beats -' Angle Beats is a advance from of Angle's Step. Angle Beats is when the martial artist flings themselves off the air and shoots themselves forward at astonishing speed. '''Angles Gaze- This is a technique that calls upon the greater control gained from the training. The user forces more blood flow to enter into the eyes and gives the user better sight. This allows the user to see three times as far and to take notice of small details they would normally miss. 'Heavenly Wind Palm-' The Heavenly Wind Palm is another technique that one does not necessarily need to complete the training to do. However completeing the training makes the move easier to do and creates greater force. The Heavenly Wind Palm is a technique were the user pushes against the air at high speeds. The air is shot forward in the shape of the users palm and slams into the target. 'Heavenly Spear-' Heavenly spear is a move that is similar to Angelic Shock. The user closes both hands together and compress the air in between them. They did leap into the air and toss the compressed air downward at super sonic speed. The heated compressed air begins to erupt into flames as it descends. It smashes into its target and then explodes into a ball of fire. The user does not have to jump to use this attack. All moves can be made stronger by using haki Weapons Combat Chainsaw Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Category:Female Category:Chain Weapon User Category:Sickle and Chain User Category:Sword User Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Human Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Angelic Fist Formation User Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex